undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Sue
Sue is an original CAW who currently signed to YUW (Youtube Ultimate Wrestling), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling) OCW (Onlne Championship Wrestling), WYCW (Women’s Youtube Championship Wrestling)and YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). She is a former Divas Champion in YUW and the current Divas Champion in YCW. She is the sister of Shokka. She currently dating with Mario Sanchez. YUW (2012-present) Debut and Relationship with Viper Sue made his YUW debut at No Way Out in a segment arrival limousine along Shokka. Later same night, celebrated Viper's title victory meaning that was in love with Viper. At Money In The Bank, she was chatting with Viper until Shokka became jealous and interrupted. At Summerslam, because Viper defeated Shokka he win the right to walk out with Sue. After that, Sue began to accompany Viper in their matches. Sue intervened during the match between Viper and Shokka saying he did not want to see them fight, costing Viper the match. At RAW, she was left by Viper ending their relationship. Sue attended WrestleMania 2 during the match between Viper and Shokka, ending the match she helped Shokka carried on a stretcher but was attacked by Viper. Divas Champion and Relationship with Mario Sanchez At One Night Only, Sue asked to Mr. Blow if she could give the chance to fight for Divas Championship which he ccept for an condition if she defeat Trish Punk at Money In The Bank. In her debut match at Money In The Bank, Sue defeated Trish Punk in a winning effort to become the No. 1 for the Divas Championship. At Summerslam, Sue became Divas Champion by defeating Trish Punk where she won her first title. At Night of Champions, she successfully defended the title against Tiffany Vegas and Angy. However, after the match Trish Punk would turn Heel and attack she. At Hell In A Cell, Sue defeated Trish Punk in a Tables match to retain the title. At Survivor Series, she successfully defended the title against Tiffany Vegas. However, she was attacked by Black Siren with a lead pipe. After that, Mario Sanchez appeared and took her in his arms. At Royal Rumble, Sue lost her title to Black Siren in a squash match. At Elimination Chamber, while her boyfriend Mario was announcing they already dating, she was attacked by Antho in backstage. At WrestleMania 3, Sue became Divas Champion by defeating Black Siren, Trish Punk, Angy, Xteria and Tiffany Vegas in a Battle Royal Over the Top Rope eliminating for last Black Siren. YCW (2013-present) Debut and Divas Champion It was reported that Sue had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Sue made her appearance after Abby Cavazos defeated America Bella and Sexy Girl for the Divas Championship at Hanging Tough, challenging Abby to a championship match. In her debut match in YCW, Sue became Divas Champion by defeating Abby Cavazos at RAW. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Sue had signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Sue made her debut at Money In The Bank in a backstage segment with Mario Sanchez. At Reject, Sue became the first ever ELW Divas Champion by defeating Miss April. After the match, she celebrated along her boyfriend Mario Sanchez. On the 3rd episode of Smackdown, Sue would defeat Miss April in a rematch to retain her divas title. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Sue had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When she will debut is unknown. EWE (2014-present) It was reported that Sue had signed a contract with EWE. At Survivor Series, Sue became the first ever Divas Champion by defeating Tracy. After the match, she celebrated with her boyfriend Mario Sanchez. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chair, Sue successfully retained the title against Tracy. At Royal Rumble, she lost the title against Sally. At Elimination Chamber, Sue had her rematch for the Divas Championship agaisnt Sally but failed to capture the belt. At WrestleMania 1, Sue becoming Divas Champion by defeating Sally and Tracy. GWI (2017-Present) Debut & SD Women's Champion At Royal Rumble S01 Sue debuted for GWI (George Wrestling Industry) and she beat Angelina Pain to become the inaugural SD Women's Champion. OCW (2018-present) Debut; feud with Kat and Featherweight champion It was announced that Sue had signed a contract with OCW in mid 2018. She made her debut for the company at OCW Payback 2018 attacking Kat during a Featherweight title match, costing her the title and establishing herself as a heel. She made her in ring debut at OCW Fastlane defeating Viiylette in a squash match. Later that night she attacked Kat again after Kat attacked Pheramosa. At OCW SummerSlam 2018, Sue competed in a 4 way match for the Featherweight title against Kat, Pheramosa and Ashley Punk where she became Featherweight champion for the first time. She lost the title however on her first defense to Pheramosa after Kat ran interference. She lost her next match to Kat on RAW but then defeated Kat in their next match. The two are slated to face each other at OCW Revolution in a 2/3 falls match. WYCW (2016-Present) 'Debut & Feud with Ashley Punk' Sue Signed a deal to WYCW and debuted at Queen of the Ring versus Cougar Dupree which Sue won at Divasmania 1 Sue would face Nina Nitro at Divas Only DPV S2 in a #1 Contenders Ladder match for the TV or US title however Sue would Lose to Ashley Punk. But Sue was determined to prove she was better that Punk so at Final Frontier Sue challenged Punk for her title opportunity but neither competitor could continue which ended in a draw. At Night of Champions Sue would defeat Alexa Bliss and would interfere in the Ashley Punk and Sasha Fierce DTV Title (Divas Television). At Summerslam Sue would win her first title by winning the DTV title by pinning Sasha Fierce and not Ashley Punk. QOTR Sue would retain her title by defeating Sasha Firece after the match Ashley Punk gestured that She wanted a title shot. At Divasmania 2 Sue would lose again to Punk and the title.At Divas on DPV it was supposed to be a Triple Threat match between Firece,Sue and Punk but Sue would attack Firece claiming she wants too be the one to beat Punk however she would lose again to Punk. Extreme Rules Sue would put her Career on the line at the chance too beat Ashley Punk which Sue finally got the win over. However at Hell in a Cell Sue would lose to Punk again in a 3 Stages of Hell during the match she would sustained an injury leaving her out of action for 5 months.But before she would leave she demanded to compete at the Elimination Chamber match for the UWYCW title which made her injury worst. 'Championship Run and Various Feuds' Sue Would finally appear after the brand split where she was on Smackdown and her first match back was against Terror which Sue won after the match Sue would proclaim that the females she has been wrestling was not good enough then Bunny would interrupt and challenged her too a match at Anarchy which Sue would win. Money in the Bank Sue would be in the first MITB Ladder match but she would lose that match thanks too Bunny. So at Summerslam Sue and Bunny would fight again and Sue would beat Bunny. Sue would leave the Ring and get counted out vs Aqua Marie which it was a number one contenders match for the US title.At Elimination Chamber Sue would win the US title in a Fatal Four Way Ladder match. She would defend her title successfully against Rain. 'Reboot and IC Title Run' Sue was involved in a tournament for the UWYCW championship however Sue outdo lose in the first round too the eventual winner Jessica Mendoza,after the match Sue would attack Jessica Mendoza but a retuning Aqua Marie would thwart the attack.Sue would face Aqua at Backlash in a losing effort.Sue was drafted too Smackdown and at its own exclusive DPV Battleground Sue would win the Intercontinental Title in a 4 way over the top rope battle royal against Cee Cee Williams,Candice LeRae,Jasmine Sinclair.Her first title defense was a triple threat match against (Sarah D Santa,Aqua Marie) which Sue would win.At Summerslam Sue would defend her title in a multi woman match in a fatal 4way against(Sarahrita,Hitomi Suzuki,Becky Steele) which once again Sue would come out victorious.At No Mercy Sue would defend her title against Christina Mcintyre which Sue would again win.Survivor Series the first RAW vs SD show pits Raw Champs vs SD Champs Sue would face Raws‘s US champ Francine House which Sue would win by help from Sonya Dog after the match Sandra Blaze would attack Sue setting up their match at Halloween Havoc which Sue would win,MITB Sue defended her title against(Yuka,Diamond) where yet again Sue was victorious however after her promo Sue provoked a debuting Karma.A historic 8 month title reign ended as Karma won in a matter of seconds.Sue would attack Karma before her title defense at Elimination Chamber however Karma was still victorious so at Japan Supershow Sue got her rematch against Karma but lost once again. 'World Title Run' At Divasmania 5 Sue would challenge Miss MITB Brooke Blane for her contract which Sue would win,not only that on the same night she would cash in the contract and win the SD Women’s Champion.Lita made a stipulation since Brooke was attacked from behind if Brooke won her match on SD after Mania against Sue it will be a triple Threat match at Backlash involving Sue,Brooke and Amy Fox which Sue would Lose.however against all odds Sue retained her title.Hell in a Cell Sue would face Becky Steele who won a battle royal for the opportunity but Sue would prevail and with Summerslam around the corner with a combination of Lita and Trish compiled their best wrestlers who were not singles champions into a 32 women tournament too determined the number one contender for Sues SD Women’s title. Brooke Blane won the opportunity to Face Sue,after an intense match Sue got herself intentionally DQ’Ed to retain her title. On the RAW after Summerslam Sue cut a promo about her still being champ Brooke came down to attack Sue but with the help of Victoria Vixen Sue was standing tall and they both wanted to hit Brooke with a chair but Kiara Doom came for the save and set up a Tag team match Sue/Vixen vs. Doom/Blane which Sue/Vixen would be victorious but after the match Vixen hit the Serves u Right onto Sue and held the title signaling she wants a title shot. Championship History and Other Accomplishments YUW: *YUW Divas Champion - 2x YCW: *YCW Divas Champion - 1x (Current) EWE: *EWE Divas Champion - 2x ELW: * ELW Divas Champion - 1x (Current) YFW: * YFW Divas Champion - 1x (Current) TWE: * TWE Divas Champion - 1x (Current) DWF: * DWF Iron Man MetalHeavyweight Champion - 1x OCW: * OCW Featherweight Champion - 1x * OCW Women's Champion - 1x WYCW *WYCW Smackdown Women's Champion - 1x (Current) *WYCW United States Champion - 1X *WYCW Intercontinental Champion - 1X *WYCW Divas Television Champion - 1X Entrance Music Theme Song: *"Whiplash" by Code Red Category:CAW